


将故事写成我们【番外②】

by Aitakatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitakatta/pseuds/Aitakatta
Summary: ★《将故事写成我们》的第二个番外，正文+番外点我主页看。★春药梗，时间线在《将故事写成我们》正文第三篇之后。★这篇只在这儿发了，lofter就不发了，也不知道大家能不能接受，毕竟只是自己喜欢的一个梗，不适者就不要点哦！
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 3





	将故事写成我们【番外②】

等吴世勋发现自己身体不对劲的时候，他们刚好获得打歌舞台的一位，正在后台接受着祝贺，他皱了皱眉头，不动声色的把手揣进了裤袋，把还在一旁和别人聊的火热的竹马朴灿烈拽了拽，半挡住自己。

“世勋？怎么了？”朴灿烈被吴世勋拽的有些奇怪，他对着其他几个爱豆笑了笑，道了声谢谢后就凑到吴世勋身边。

“我好像误食了一些催情的东西。”吴世勋小声的回道，潮水般的热浪从心底席卷而来，他能感觉到他的下身似乎有苏醒的迹象，他扯着朴灿烈赶紧往休息室走。

朴灿烈愣了愣，原本明亮的笑容骤然消失，他脱下自己宽大的外套赶紧裹在吴世勋身上，立马准备和休息室的队友们汇合，他忽然想起今天休息室突然增多的工作人员，心里暗骂了一句脏话。

谁知道那些人里是不是有回踩的anti饭。

第三位中国成员的退出再次将EXO推向了风口浪尖，等到了休息室，朴灿烈给其他人说明了情况，大家听后一脸担忧的看着冷着脸色的吴世勋，他的眉毛狠狠的拧在一起，强忍着不好的状态。

但是现在已经容不得他们想太多，除了刚刚结束的这个打歌舞台，晚上还有一个录制，但是他们现在又不能把吴世勋送去医院—— 正在风口浪尖的EXO不能再出岔子，以及，这件事太特殊了。

几人簇拥着吴世勋一起出去，外面是等候已久的粉丝，吴世勋摆出可爱的月牙眼，快速的上了车，等钻进车里的那一瞬间，吴世勋脸上的月牙笑就垮掉了，他把自己挪到后座的靠窗位置，把后座的一件外套捂在头上，不让队友们看清自己的表情，紧绷的牛仔裤下，苏醒的性器被紧紧的裹住。

“世勋——”

“世勋状况怎么样？”

队友们乱糟糟的都往后看，金俊勉只得自己坐到副驾驶给开车的经纪人解释状况。

朴灿烈坐在吴世勋身边，他着急忙慌的看着捂住自己的吴世勋有些束手无策。他哎呀了两声，赶紧掏出手机，找到张艺兴的电话就播了过去。

张艺兴刚洗完澡，正在酒店收拾东西准备和经纪人去拍摄场地进行《从天儿降》的拍摄，正在收拾行李的间隙听到自己手机的铃声，他看了眼来电人，滑向了通话。

“喂？灿——”

“艺兴哥，世勋出事了。”

张艺兴的“灿烈”还没喊出来就被朴灿烈的这句话给整懵了，他一下子站起来。

“出什么事了？”

“世勋误食了anti饭下的催情的东西，我们刚结束录制正准备回宿舍，哥，世勋他现在很难受，我们都没有办法，怎么办，你能过来吗？”朴灿烈紧张的说道。

“咦兴在大连拍电影，让他不要来，我没事。”吴世勋没想到朴灿烈居然一个电话打给了张艺兴，他在心里想了想张艺兴的行程，只能包在衣服里瓮声瓮气的说话。

张艺兴眉头紧锁，他当然听到了他的小孩闷闷的声音。

“灿烈，把手机给世勋。”

朴灿烈把手机赶紧塞给了吴世勋，吴世勋把自己包在衣服下面，他紧抿着唇，看着那个正在通话的界面，潮水般的委屈仿佛要把他淹没了，他吸了吸鼻子，差点没稳住声音。

“咦兴……”

“Sehunni，我马上飞过来，等着我好吗？”

“好。”

吴世勋乖巧的回了句中文，他听着张艺兴挂了电话，把手机还给朴灿烈后又紧紧的闭上了眼。

张艺兴挂了电话后立刻起身把护照找出来，然后给小秘书打电话，让他去订最快飞往首尔的机票，又给导演打电话亲自道歉。

万幸，酒店离机场很近，张艺兴收拾好证件其他东西都没带就坐车赶去机场，临上飞机前他给朴灿烈发了条消息就关机上了飞机。

［灿烈，我马上就上飞机了，15:47分到仁川机场，你让经纪人哥来机场接我，照顾好世勋。］

朴灿烈收到消息后赶紧通知了大家，金俊勉联系经纪人哥让他立刻赶去仁川机场，车上的队友们表情凝重的听着他们忙内逐渐粗重的呼吸。

大连飞首尔的航班大约是一个小时左右，再从机场到宿舍大约半小时左右，张艺兴想着EXO的行程，他们要回宿舍还剩四十分钟的路程，他深吸了一口气，只能闭着眼睛休息。

四十分钟的车程原本是大家打闹或者核对行程，结果因为这事，一路上大家都沉默无言，朴灿烈更是看着吴世勋死死的揪着搭在外面的衣服，好不容易挨过这四十分钟，吴世勋刷的一下开了车门就往宿舍跑，后面的朴灿烈紧随其后，等到朴灿烈进了宿舍，只看见自己的外套被扔在了沙发上，吴世勋已经闪身进了浴室，把门反锁了。

朴灿烈气的锤了下墙，只能和大家坐在沙发上，听着浴室传来的哗哗水声，祈祷张艺兴早点过来。

吴世勋闪身进了浴室整个人靠着冰冷的瓷砖开始大口喘气，他把手机和手表都扔在离浴缸不远的地上，打开水龙头就往浴缸里灌水。

他抓着浴缸边缘呼吸粗重，迫急的热度逼的他把白衬衫的纽扣扯下了好几粒，等到池子里的水已经存了一半，他赶紧躺了进去，让凉水浸泡自己发烫的身体。

温度的骤降让吴世勋舒服的喘了一声，黑色的发凌乱的覆在额头，白色的衬衣还扎在牛仔裤里，他伸着手解开皮带，扯出衬衫的下摆，金属的皮带碰撞着浴缸发出叮咚的脆响，过火的热度逼的吴世勋又把手伸向了裤子，他拉开裤链，已经被绷到痛的性器迫不及待的把灰色的内裤顶起帐篷，吴世勋又闷哼了一声。

不够，还是不够。

吴世勋尽量控制着自己的喘息，湿透的衣服和裤子裹在身上让他十分不适，可是更让他难受的，是身体褪不下去的热度和心里的极度渴望。

渴望什么呢，当然是和自己的爱人哥哥来一场亲密的水乳交融，可是他的爱人哥哥这时候却还没有回来，他有些委屈，委屈着最近团队发生的事——另一位中国队友退团；还委屈着自己——为什么自己会中这种下三滥的事。

真是哪哪儿都委屈。

吴世勋紧抿着唇，伸手挑开内裤的边缘，抚慰自己这种事他做的次数不多，一个月前和张艺兴发生关系后他根本没想到自己还会再做这事。他伸手握着滚烫的肉棒，慢慢上下套弄，咬着唇把所有的喘息吞了下去，直到手机铃声忽然在浴室里炸响，吓得他没控制住力道，捏的自己终于喘出了声。

“唔嗯…”

是咦兴吗？

吴世勋从浴缸里爬起来，往外趴了趴，伸长了胳膊捡过扔在一旁的手机，看见那个熟悉的备注，他又委屈极了，软软的趴在浴缸边缘开口：

“咦兴…”

张艺兴刚下飞机就往机场外跑，他心急火燎的找到经纪人哥的车，催着经纪人哥赶紧开车就给吴世勋打电话，听着小孩软软的声音，心软得不得了，又听到了那边的水声，脸色沉了沉。

“我马上就到了，不许泡冷水澡，你又想生病了！”

“我没有，可我难受。”

张艺兴怎么可能不知道吴世勋的难受，他死死的抓着手机，只能无用的安慰。

“稍微忍一忍，哥哥马上就过来了，现在，听话，从浴缸里出来。”

“唔……不行，出来我难受。”

“唉，”张艺兴叹了口气，“那不要泡冷水好吗？把温度调一调。”

吴世勋把自己埋在臂弯，像个受了巨大委屈的小孩。

“咦兴不要挂电话…”

“好好好，我不挂。”

“身体难受，哪里都难受，我也不知道我喝了什么…”

吴世勋嘟囔着，又瞥了一眼手机，终于吐露出心底的渴望：

“哥哥，唔…想要你…”

“要你，要艺兴。”

“哥，你什么时候来啊…”

吴世勋又小可怜的抱怨，他呼吸急促，胸口不断地起伏，他全身燥热得难受，口干舌燥的他抬手扯了扯身上的衬衣，身体的燥热感慢慢吞噬着他，撕扯着他，让他越来越不不舒服。

“呜…哥哥…世勋难受....”

“快到了快到了，宝贝，你乖乖的，等着我。”

张艺兴听着手机那边的哭腔，整个人像是被拉在火上炙烤，他的小孩在手机的另一端喊着他，而他却只能口头安慰，除了心底深沉的痛，还有愤怒——他想不明白怎么能有人使这种下三滥的手段。

吴世勋捂着眼睛剧烈的呼吸，对着手机那头呓语：“我乖乖的…”

张艺兴听着手机里吴世勋难耐的喘息，他咬紧了牙，催着经纪人哥再开快一点，终于在四点多赶到了宿舍，他打开门都顾不上和队友打招呼就往浴室跑。

金俊勉赶紧让其他队友各自回了房间，拉着金钟大就回了自己和吴世勋的房间。

他们怎么可能不知道会发生什么。

张艺兴已经顾不上队友的想法了，他听着里面的水声，心急的拍打着门，门刚被打开就被人紧紧地拽住手腕带到怀里，吴世勋低喘着搂住他的腰，张艺兴肩窝一重，接着便感觉到粗重的呼吸喷在耳边，湿润的唇舌在他的脖颈上来回辗转。

张艺兴被吴世勋死死的箍在怀里，想挣扎也使不上劲，吴世勋毫无间隙的抱着他，按着张艺兴的肩膀把他压在墙上，硬硬的物件隔着湿透的衣物硌着张艺兴的腿，随着吴世勋唇舌的动作，脖颈上传来的快感刺激的张艺兴头皮发麻。

“呜…咦兴…”

“你总算来了……”

怀里的人湿漉漉的，但是却温度滚烫，像是一个小火炉，白色的衬衣因为湿掉而变得透明，勾勒出吴世勋充满爆发力的躯体，漂亮的脑袋还埋在自己肩窝吮吸，湿淋淋的头发给张艺兴的脸蹭上一层水色，更别提两人一起湿掉的衣服，浴室总归不是一个好地方，张艺兴半揽着吴世勋出了浴室，客厅里已经没有人了，只有自己的房间开着门。

来不及多想，张艺兴半抱着吴世勋进了房间，小孩又急又乖的蹭着张艺兴，用身体把门带着锁住，吴世勋又急切的寻找着张艺兴的嘴唇，咬住厚厚的下唇后再次厮磨，张艺兴不得不仰着头承受着吴世勋的吻，还不忘把房门反锁。

连续的深吻让张艺兴快喘不过气了，他推搡着吴世勋，果不其然就看到吴世勋不满的神情。

“世勋你先自己把衣服脱掉，我给自己扩张。”

张艺兴说完这句话就红了脸，上次生日做后留下的润滑剂和安全套被吴世勋放在了张艺兴的柜子里，他啪的一下打开柜子，取出该用的东西，顾不得害羞就脱掉了自己的裤子，却又避开吴世勋灼热的视线——像是要把他吞吃下腹。

他背对着吴世勋，开始给自己扩张，漂亮的脊背挺立着，卡出绵延的脊柱线，张艺兴将润滑剂涂满手指，紧紧的咬着下唇把手伸向后穴，慢慢的插进手指开始动作。

吴世勋全身都湿了，他三两下把湿透的衬衫扯下来，看着张艺兴已经半跪在床上，修长的手指涂满了润滑剂，消失在臀缝中，惑人的场景让吴世勋双眼发红，恨不得现在就把人压在身下，可下身的牛仔裤却湿湿的缠在腿上，脱不下来让吴世勋十分焦躁。

“哥哥，帮我脱一下。”

张艺兴被吴世勋焦急的语气催着回了头，就看到吴世勋被困在牛仔裤里，身下硕大的性器可怜巴巴的被困在内裤里，他笑着摇摇头，抽出手指下床半蹲在吴世勋面前，一把扯下内裤，傲人的挺立湿漉漉的，前端的小孔还微微流出清液，张艺兴凑上前张嘴舔了一口。

这一下可让吴世勋差点发疯，充血的性器更是涨大了一圈，他焦急的催促：“咦兴，帮我脱掉。”

张艺兴原本想让吴世勋舒服一下却似乎起了反作用，他垂下头不好意思再看，撑着裤腿让吴世勋脱离桎梏，然后就被人抱着压倒在床上。

两人勃起的下身蹭在一起，让他们控制不住的呻吟出声，吴世勋迫不及待的吻上张艺兴的唇，精壮光裸的身体紧紧的贴着怀里的人，一双手胡乱的把张艺兴的衣服撕下来扔在一边。

张艺兴应付着狂乱的吻，指尖又把衣服勾过来，吴世勋的头发还在滴水，蹭的张艺兴脸上也湿漉漉的，他用衣服裹住吴世勋的头发胡乱的揉了揉。

唇舌交缠给吴世勋带来的舒缓越来越少，他呼吸粗重地伏在张艺兴身上用唇舌包裹住已经微翘的乳珠，含在嘴里用力地吸吮，另一只手也搔刮着另一边硬起来的乳尖，坚硬滚烫的肉棍焦躁地抵着张艺兴的性器来回厮磨。

本来就正值精力最旺盛的时期，平时顾忌着哥哥两头跑的活动不得不压抑着欲望，如今药性的刺激让欲望骤然得到释放，让他失控，难以自抑。

“还没扩张好…”

张艺兴当然知道吴世勋的那家伙有多大，不好好扩张两个人都受苦，他推开身上的人，撑起来又背过身继续扩张。

滚烫的身子从身后贴上来，吴世勋焦急地握着张艺兴的手指头，在后穴进进出出，润滑剂发出粘腻的水声，坚挺的性器就这么在腿间昂扬，抵在张艺兴的腰窝。

“啊…”

“我帮你。”

吴世勋把脑袋搁在张艺兴肩窝，迫切地寻求他的亲吻和触摸，他含住张艺兴软软的耳垂，带着情欲的双眸看着闭眼忍耐的张艺兴，他呜咽了一声，抽出湿淋淋的手指，把他哥转了个位置，小心的放回了床上。

张艺兴红着脸张开腿缠在吴世勋腰上，吴世勋爬到张艺兴身前，涨的通红的性器抵在张艺兴的穴口中间，他扶着阴茎缓缓进入，龟头刚刚进去就被紧紧吸住，他舒服的低喘了一声。

过火的情欲催着吴世勋加快了进入的速度，他俯下身和张艺兴来了一个绵长而又激烈的深吻，唇瓣紧紧贴在一起，牙齿微微咬着肉肉的下唇，灵活的舌尖钻进去，粗粝的舌苔扫过敏感的上颚，带来酥麻的快感。

张艺兴环着吴世勋的脖颈，无比渴望彼此的两人深深地缠吻在一起。

深吻的同时吴世勋也不忘剧烈的抽插，要是平时的他会温柔的克制，可是这时的他根本控制不住自己的爱欲，他紧紧的掐着张艺兴的腰，火热的性器做出最原始的动作，每一次都进入的又急又深，而哥哥的内里也是又热又紧，仿佛要把他的魂吸没了。

吴世勋这次真的发了狠，比起之前温柔克制的他，这次他整个人都表现出了强烈的急迫感，粗壮的性器每一次都全进全出，顶开后穴，捅进暖烫湿滑的甬道，再蹂躏着穴肉。

被摩擦泛红的内壁紧紧裹缠着吴世勋发胀的欲望，像是不舍纠缠，交合处的润滑剂渐渐被磨成细碎的白沫。

两人紧密相连的交合处摩擦发出的声响听的张艺兴红透了脸。

“哈……嗯……”

张艺兴真的忍得很辛苦，他死死的咬着下唇，才忍不住泄出一句呻吟。

吴世勋慌了，他以为是自己的剧烈的动作让张艺兴不舒服，而张艺兴却因为自己而在强忍，他差点红了眼，强行停下了腰间的动作，乖乖的把头埋在张艺兴肩窝。

“咦兴对不起…”

张艺兴正在欲海沉浮，吴世勋停止的动作让他不上不下的很难受，可是看到乖乖埋在肩窝的小孩，他却又心疼的不得了。

“怎么啦？”

“咦兴是不是很难受…我是不是太粗暴了…”

什么啊这小孩在想什么？

张艺兴安抚的摩挲着吴世勋的后背，吴世勋用双臂撑起身体，张艺兴看到了吴世勋眼里隐藏的情绪，身心交融的满足感让他根本看不得自己小孩眼里的愧疚，他凑上去，亲了口吴世勋的唇瓣。

“没有不舒服。”

“可是你都没喘，我以为是你在忍痛，你最会忍痛了！”

吴世勋说着，又忍不住动了两下，湿热的穴肉嘬吸着肉棒，能停下来不动已经费了他好大劲。

“我只是怕大家听到而已。”

张艺兴哭笑不得，没想到这样却让吴世勋不安了，他夹紧了缠在吴世勋腰间的腿，主动扭了扭腰，夹了夹屁股。

“嗯…继续…好舒服…”

这一下让吴世勋面红耳赤，呼吸紊乱，他撑在张艺兴上方，有力的腰部不断凶狠地向前顶，囊袋撞击在臀肉上发出啪啪的声响，吴世勋再也不想压抑自己的冲动，他掐着张艺兴的腰，圆硕的前端狠狠地戳弄着敏感点。

每一次狠狠地撞击都让张艺兴的身体腾起一股热潮，快感和欲望从血液里蔓延至四肢百骸，身体越发无力抗拒，他被撞击得说不出一句完整的话，只能发出无意义的呻吟。

“嗯唔…别…”

吴世勋满足极了，他手上也不闲着，摩挲着张艺兴光洁的皮肤，最后停留在翘立的乳尖，他又掐又捏，还在乳晕上打转，他俯下身在哥哥的胸部种下几颗浅红色的小草莓，舌苔上略微有些粗糙的颗粒，舔着乳尖的时候又麻又痒。

张艺兴敏感的被胸前的刺激夹紧了后穴，吴世勋轻皱着眉头，没忍不住从喉咙深处冒出轻微而又短促的喘息声。

“嗯啊……”

吴世勋又轻轻的含了含挺翘的乳尖，感受着后穴的再次紧缩，这种令人沉沦的快感让他小心的伏在张艺兴胸膛。

“唔…哥哥好敏感，我好喜欢。”

湿热的气息喷洒在敏感的乳尖，让张艺兴一抖，吴世勋低沉而又情色的声音让张艺兴更是发软，心脏剧烈的跳动。

吴世勋听着张艺兴急促的心跳声，哼笑了一声，舔了舔嘴唇又爬起来，狠狠地加快了身下的速度，每一次都重重的顶到张艺兴的敏感点，月牙眼里已经沉淀着醉人的情欲。

“呜…世勋…太快了…”

张艺兴被顶的只能迎合吴世勋的撞击，前端涨的通红，吴世勋却不伸手来抚慰，而他的手却被吴世勋死死的按住，张艺兴紧紧的夹紧了后穴，阴茎一阵颤抖，腹部上下起伏，乳白的精液就喷射而出，弄的两人的腹部都是星星点点的精液。

吴世勋见到这个情形，升腾起来的火热聚集到了下腹，一波波快感的侵袭让吴世勋也达到了顶峰，他咬着唇，忍受着高潮的快感，乳白的精液全部进入了张艺兴身体的最深处。

两人的呼吸渐渐平缓，他俯下身和张艺兴接吻，不同于之前的急迫，现在的吻明显多了几分缠绵。

“哥哥…”

吴世勋轻轻地叫了一声，看着张艺兴从高潮的余韵中回神，这次的性爱让张艺兴累的不得了，本来就坐飞机赶过来，没有休息就经历这么激烈的性爱。可是他知道还没有结束，他的世勋身体还在发烫，他能感觉到吴世勋疲软的性器已经又在慢慢勃起。

发泄过一次让吴世勋舒服了很多，可是还是不够，一个月前才开荤的青年更是应付不了磨人的欲望，他现在对哥哥真的是食髓知味，气血方刚的年轻人，尤其是面对爱人，真的不懂什么叫压制欲望。

“我看看受伤了吗？”

吴世勋按着张艺兴的腰，抽出自己的性器，已经再次充血勃起的性器磨蹭着张艺兴大腿内侧，吴世勋趴在张艺兴腿间，尽量不看那些让人脸红的液体，看到张艺兴没有受伤，他松了口气。

“没有受伤。”

“嗯…”张艺兴应了一声，他察觉到自己大腿根处抵着的硬物，闭着眼说道：“继续吧，世勋。”

等了半天吴世勋也没有动作，张艺兴睁开眼睛，挺起身就看到吴世勋埋下头轻轻的亲了下他的大腿根，温热的鼻息打在细腻的肌肤上，让张艺兴抖了抖。

吴世勋又爬了上来，两个人胸膛对着胸膛，嫩红的乳尖相互摩擦让情欲再次躁动，滚烫的身体触碰仿佛带着电流，让两人莫名的羞涩。

“我进去了。”

吴世勋修长白皙的手指扶着青筋纵横的性器抵在后穴，咬着唇又开始低喘，性感的让人心跳加速，连带着张艺兴的呼吸也越来越急促，他略带催促地夹了夹吴世勋的腰，手抓着吴世勋的胳膊。

猛然间，吴世勋用力的顶了进去，让张艺兴猝不及防地往前挪了几分，整个身体再次呈现出了诱人的绯红。

吴世勋也知道自己有点失控了，他把头发往后一捋，亲了亲张艺兴的酒窝以作安慰，张艺兴伸出双臂搂住吴世勋的后颈。唇瓣相贴，这次的亲吻似乎纯的不带一点欲色，两个人像是小动物，舔着唇瓣，湿软的舌头凑在一起，软软的舔吻。

吻是温柔的，但吴世勋身下的动作却无比有力，精准地顶着张艺兴最敏感的要害，张艺兴的额头上都是薄汗，只是用那样充满欲色的眼神看着吴世勋——这足够让吴世勋失控。

果不其然。

吴世勋舔着唇瓣，两人相连的地方温度高得吓人，强有力的撞击将吴世勋的欲望一点点释放，吴世勋坏心眼的抵在张艺兴的敏感点上来回摩擦，张艺兴被刺激只能带着哭腔呻吟，勃起的阴茎也可怜兮兮的抖动，有清液又从顶端渗出。

“呜…世勋别弄那儿…”

“嗯…这可不行。”

吴世勋的腰腹挺动，每一次用力，他都会发出舒适的叹息，他发了狠地一个劲往深处捣，里面一片湿热，深处的软肉不断地绞紧，吴世勋低喘着，肉棒在来回的操弄中已经胀大到发疼，热汗浸透了全身。

吴世勋又掐上了张艺兴胸前的乳尖，指甲刮弄，配合着下身疯狂的抽插，让张艺兴舒服得眼睛都快睁不开了。

“哼嗯…唔……”

像只小猫一样。

吴世勋看到这样的张艺兴，心里满足的不得了。

“哥哥，夹的我好紧…”

带着笑音的话语进入了张艺兴耳中，他脸色一红，却说不出什么辩驳的话来，因为他的确是在夹紧后穴，就算沉迷于欲望，他也没忘记EXO晚上还有个节目要录制，所以他紧紧夹着希望吴世勋能早点射出来。

张艺兴瞄了一眼吴世勋，笑出深深的酒窝，然后吴世勋感受到紧咬着自己肉棒的后穴又是一阵强烈的收缩。

“哎呀…”吴世勋没忍住呻吟的音色，他身体还泛着情欲的红潮，皱着眉毛，停下来不动了，“咦兴真是坏人。”

哟呵，这中文还用的挺熟练。

吴世勋猝不及防的停下来，又让张艺兴处在不上不下的境地，他抓着吴世勋的胳膊摇了摇，小声的祈求。

“嗯…世勋…动一动…”

吴世勋眯着眼，粗大的肉柱稍微退出一段便又马上重重地撞击在张艺兴体内最脆弱的地方，一次次的顶撞让张艺兴身体越发的酥麻瘫软。

“呜…嗯……呜…”

张艺兴控制不住的急喘，可后穴又紧紧夹着吴世勋的阴茎怎么都不肯松口，湿热的穴肉将涨红的性器从头到尾都紧紧包裹，内里高热的软肉像是湿软的小舌头无规律地吮吸着吴世勋的茎身。

又重又狠，又紧又热，让两个人同时陷入了狂乱。

“啊…哥哥，好棒。”

吴世勋低低的喘着，额角的细汗顺着他的脸颊滑落到下巴，在临近高潮身体愈发敏感的当口，他看着张艺兴欲色迷蒙的脸，那种沉溺于欲望的神色让吴世勋心间酥麻，精关终于完全失控，他挺腰把一股股精液射进张艺兴体内，甚至还在控制不住地往深处顶撞，直到大量白浊的精液完全释放出来。

高潮的到来让张艺兴失神，无尽的快慰冲上脑海，小腹急剧地几下收缩，精液也一股股地往外喷射。

两个人急促的喘息，吴世勋往外退的时候，带出来大量的液体，让人看着都觉得眼热，两人身下的床单都湿湿的。

吴世勋温柔的亲吻让张艺兴渐渐回神，虽然累的睁不开眼睛，但他抬手拥住吴世勋的身体，身心交融的满足感让他情不自禁地蹭着吴世勋。

“艺兴，我爱你，真的好爱你。”吴世勋拨开张艺兴的刘海，在他额间落下一个轻柔的吻，这是初次时吴世勋最遗憾的。

可是他的爱人哥哥已经累到睁不开眼睛了， 吴世勋眼眸里含着温柔的笑意，他看着张艺兴从锁骨到大腿上浅红色的吻痕，有些不好意思的摸摸鼻子。

他下床看了看自己湿透的衣服，小心的打开门把头伸出去探了探，客厅里还是没有队友，然后边伯贤从隔壁房间走了出来，还抱着自己的衣服。

“快换上吧。”

“谢谢伯贤哥。”

“真的是持久的小伙子啊。”边伯贤调笑着吴世勋，看着吴世勋瞬间红了脸又笑嘻嘻道：“穿好了给艺兴哥收拾一下吧，收拾好了给我们发消息，我们再出来。”

吴世勋红着脸穿好衣服小心翼翼地抱着张艺兴去了浴室，简单的给两人清洗完，把昏睡过去的张艺兴放在金钟大的床上，赶快换了床单被套又把人抱回了床。

害怕张艺兴不舒服，吴世勋把睡衣的扣子没有扣完，透过领口能看到斑驳的吻痕，张艺兴小小的一个窝在被子里让吴世勋的心里一片温软，他又偷偷地吻了张艺兴的酒窝，然后关上了门。

其他队友收到吴世勋的消息已经在客厅集合，不用问都知道发生了什么，大家赶紧上了车继续去电视台录制，万幸没出任何岔子。

录制的过程中也是十分顺利，只不过吴世勋记挂着还在宿舍睡觉的张艺兴看起来有些心不在焉，好不容易录制结束就往宿舍赶。

吴世勋以为张艺兴这个时候还在睡觉，结果等他们进了宿舍，就看到张艺兴穿着宽大的睡衣坐在饭桌旁喝粥。

“你们回来啦？”张艺兴抱着碗起来，“暻秀啊谢谢你的粥。”

“我知道哥醒来会饿。”都暻秀一板一眼的说道，也不知道这句话怎么让边伯贤想到了什么黄色的东西，他拽着朴灿烈笑得停不下来。

“艺兴哥肯定会饿啊，毕竟我们忙内大鼻子啊哈哈哈哈。”

边伯贤和朴灿烈笑的直不起腰，其他人一脸嘿嘿嘿的表情，吴世勋和张艺兴两个人被闹了个大红脸，吴世勋跑过去把张艺兴的碗放回厨房，再次出来的时候整个人都镇定了不少，他一个公主抱把张艺兴抱起，在众人目瞪口呆下留下一个潇洒的背影。

“我和咦兴睡觉去了单身狗们。”

“阿西——”

“吴世勋这小子——”

把哥哥们的抱怨锁在门后，吴世勋把张艺兴放回床上，小心的躺在张艺兴身旁把人揽在怀里，另一只手按摩着张艺兴的腰。

“世勋，身体还舒服吗？”

“嗯。”

吴世勋亲了口张艺兴的头发，把人搂的更紧了点。

张艺兴松了口气，在吴世勋怀里寻了一个舒服的位置，闭上眼睛。

“我听到了，我听到世勋最后的话了，我也好爱世勋。”

吴世勋听到这话更是抱着张艺兴不撒手了，他滚来滚去，一张俊脸更是凑到张艺兴眼前，点着自己的唇瓣笑眯眯的盯着张艺兴。

“怎么了？”

“晚安吻啊咦兴～”

张艺兴失笑，看着闭着眼索吻的吴世勋，他红着脸亲了上去。

吴世勋永远是张艺兴最乖巧的小孩。

—END—


End file.
